William ate 1 slice of pizza. Umaima ate 4 slices. If William ate $\dfrac{1}{7}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{7}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 7 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{7}$ of the pizza.